


the Gay Gay Story Of Dadjoke And GayPope69

by ToKillAMorrissey



Category: GayJoke69
Genre: Gayness, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:50:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 91
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4598709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToKillAMorrissey/pseuds/ToKillAMorrissey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>gay</p>
            </blockquote>





	the Gay Gay Story Of Dadjoke And GayPope69

there once was a very very gay dude. His name was unknown but his username was dadjoke. anyway dadjoke was playing a fake rip off of cards against humanity online when the love of his life showed up. His name was TheGayPope69. Dadjoke asked if he was an Englishman in New York but he said he was a Latino in the caribbeans. Dadjoke fell in love. They were v gay so they quickly found a dark alley where they could have hot gay sex. Then dadjoke won the game. The end


End file.
